Problem: A goblet contains $6$ red marbles, $11$ green marbles, and $11$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $6 + 11 + 11 = 28$ marbles in the goblet. There are $11$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{11}{28}$.